musecafandomcom-20200213-history
Grafica
Graficas are works of art depicting characters illustrated by various artists. The main objective of grafica is use the power of these graficas to restore other grafica along with music. MEDEL Grafica get stronger when their MEDEL (level) goes up. Playing songs while using grafica gives it EXP, in turn when reaching a certain amount will increase the grafica's MEDEL. Increasing their MEDEL increases the grafica's "Drawing Power" (描画力), which in turn is used to unlock grafica that require a high drawing power to restore it. Graficas earn a second caption (CAPTION 2) when it reaches MEDEL 5. Certain grafica also earn skills at MEDEL 8. Graficas have maximum limits in their MEDEL, depending on the highest difficulty completed to restore the grafica. Completing all difficulty levels in a grafica mission will award the grafica mission icon a gold border. Starting MEDEL levels If you restore a grafica you had in the first version of MUSECA, their starting MEDEL will depend on how far you have restored the grafica. Special Class Mission Certain graficas can go beyond the MEDEL cap of 10 by having the grafica reach MEDEL 10 and finishing it's Special Mission. The Special Mission difficulty will only be accessible if the grafica has reached MEDEL 10, in turn will replace its original Hard difficulty grafica mission with it's special class mission. The grafica's new MEDEL limit depends on the grafica itself. There are graficas that have access to the Special Class mission difficulty. Elements Graficas have a specific element attached to them. There are five elements available and each element counters another. Using a grafica that counters the element of the grafica being restored receives an additional 30% bonus of their base drawing power. There is no penalty when using a grafica whose element is "weak" than the opposing grafica. World In the previous version, grafica were categorized by "worlds." Each world specialized with specific advantages in the first MUSECA. It is no longer being used in MUSECA 1+1/2 but the official website still sorts and indicates the graficas with the world they were in. Type Aside from their element, graficas also belong in one of three types. They are "CONNECT," "CRITICAL" and "BALANCED." Story Certain graficas, when restored, will start a "cutscene" featuring the character of the grafica. In order to progress in the story, the grafica's MEDEL rating must be achieved as indicated after going through the story. Story cutscenes will trigger after playing a song and when the condition is fulfilled. The first part happens right after restoring a grafica. The second part happens at MEDEL 3. The third part happens at MEDEL 6. The last part happens at MEDEL 8. There are graficas that have stories to tell. Skills For more in-depth explanation on skills, visit the Skills page. Upon reaching MEDEL 8, a grafica can unlock a skill that only triggers when the grafica used appears specific sections of a song. These skills will not trigger outside the section where the grafica appears. Skills only work during Mission Mode. Not all graficas have skills. There are also grafica skills that power up the grafica's drawing power when paired with specific grafica. Category:Features